Love Blooms In Costa Rica
by trishaj48
Summary: This story takes place when Gil leaves Vegas and goes to Sara. It is my idea of what they did there. As always, I own nothing associated with CSI, it’s writers and producers have that privilege. I borrow it for your reading enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

_Can't make up my mind where I want THEIR NEW LIFE to go so I am putting it on the back burner. This story is one I posted a while on BOARDRATS, I have decided to add some "adult content" it a little and add incorporate a few new ideas. I hope you all read and enjoy._

Chapter 1

His final case had been solved, his office cleared out, his good byes said. He walks down the hall toward the door for the last time. As he goes he sees each of his coworkers, he smiles as he remembers a special memory. He will miss them but he knows he has to go, he knows where he belongs and it is not in Las Vegas. He makes one more stop before he heads to the airport.

A tear falls from his eye as he stands looking at Warrick's final resting place, "I shall miss you most of all." Gil pulls in a deep breath, lets it out slowly and gets in the cab, "Airport now?" the cabby asks. "Yes," is all Gil says.

One hour later he is in the air, Vegas and his old life is behind him. He is heading for his future. He travels by plane, car, and boat and now he was walking. Looking at all the insects on the path, he started to sweat; he remembered how hot and humid a rainforest can get.

Just ahead he could hear voices, he was getting close. One more turn and he is standing in the clearing. He could see her, she looked so beautiful. He was not sure how she would react, he had not told her he was coming.

She had told him she had been waiting for him to make a decision. His decision had been made; he loved her and could not live without her. He did not know what to say, he was about to say something when she turned, the look on her face told him all he needed to know.

He went straight to her and wrapped his arms around, they kissed. "I have decided - nothing in this world is more important then you. Tears fell from her eyes, "Someplace in my heart I knew you would come."

Chapter 2

"This had better be Dr. Grissom," a very distinguished gentleman said coming over to them.

Sara blushed, "Gil this is Dr. William Petersen. He is …." Sara got no further as Gil shook his hand, "Dr. Petersen, I have read so much about you. Sara you did not tell me that Dr. Petersen was the Botanist you were talking about."

"GIL?" he said, "Your fella is Dr. Gilbert Grissom? Heavens young lady, you should have said so. Welcome aboard."

Sara stood there totally confused. Then she smiled as they talked. But what most surprised her was the fact that Gil never took his arm away from her waist.

Finally she said, "I had no idea you two knew each other."

"By reputation only," Gil said.

"And it will be a privilege to work with you," Dr. Petersen said.

"Sara, show Dr. Grissom around," he said. "Thanks. And it is Gil," Grissom said. "Billy," the other gentleman said.

Grissom took Sara's hand as she gave him a brief tour of the campsite and introduced the others.

"This is Kyle Anderson, Jetta Morrison, Carson Hudson and Dallas Petersen. Dallas is Billy's son. They are studying under Dr. Petersen," Sara said. Gil shook each of their hands.

"This is Isaac North, Emma Ford, Josie Russell and Richard Evens," she said. "They work with me."

"And these are your students, Allen Ledford, James Franks, Molly Stephens, and Mary Ford. Mary is Emma's sister. This is Dr. Grissom," she told them all.

"Kyle, Allen and Isaac are the senior students," Sara said. "They are in charge when we are not here. The students stay here at the campsite." She went on to say.

"I will leave you with your students," she told him, "I will be back to get you so we can have lunch together."

She started to go, "Sara," he called. She turned to him. "You are forgetting something," he said. He took her in his arms and kissed her. "Love you," he said. "Me too."

She walked away smiling, the OLD Gil Grissom would never do anything like that in front of anyone let along strangers. "I think I am going to like the NEW Gil Grissom," she said.

At lunch Gil and Sara walked into the dinning hall hand in hand. "You have got to be Dr. Grissom," a very lovely woman about Sara's age said.

"Gil, this is Jorja, Dr. Petersen's wife," Sara said.

"Nice to finally meet you," she said, "Billy had not stopped talked about you all morning."

They all sat and ate. During the meal Gil told them how he and Sara meant, about their time together in the crime lab and about the rest of the team. Tears fell freely as he told them about Warrick.

Sara had never heard him talk so much. He seemed so relaxed.

"You two have quite a history," Jorja said. "A very rocky start," Gil said. "And all my fault too," he added.

Gil spent the rest of the day getting to know his students.

It was near 8 in the evening when Sara found him. "Time to go," she told him. "See you all in the morning," he said. Sara and the Petersen's had rooms at the Los Lagos hotel.

Gil had left the rest of his things in the lobby storage area. Because he was not sure of her reaction, he did not want to assume they would be together, he only hoped they would.

As they walked toward the hotel Sara took his hand and headed for a room. "I took the liberty of having your things put in OUR room," she said. "I hope you don't mind." Gil put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, "You know I don't."

In the room Sara pulled back the curtains that covered a large window. "I love this view," she said. Off in the distance they could see a volcano. "We even have our own terrace," she added. "I love this view," he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. Sara smiled at him, "I think we both need a shower first."

Sara had stepped into the shower/tub combination; she was washing her hair when she felt his hands on her back. He put his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck, he let his hands roam all over her body.

She turned to face him and smiled as she handed him the body wash. He put some on his hands he tenderly, slowly washed her. He spent extra time on her breasts, massaging them and playing with her nipples.

He took the shower head off the bracket and rinsed her, then his lips replaced his hands. There kisses were passionate, their need for each other almost overpowering. Their hands found special places on each others body that brought intense pleasure.

Gil could not contain what was burning deep inside him. He balanced her as she but her feet on each side of the tub, then he positioned himself so her could enter him. It took him no time to release himself. She smiled as she kissed him.

They stepped from the tub and went to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry," Gil said. "For what?" Sara questioned. "For THAT," Gil said, "It was so rushed and I know it did not please you. I just couldn't wait, I darn near took you right there at the camp site."

Sara giggled. "Now," Gil said kissing her tenderly, "I want to make love to you."

Nothing this time was rushed as Gil took a towel and was tenderly drying her, softly kissing everyplace he had dried. Gil slowly and tenderly kisses his way from her lips to her breasts, he stopped there for a time and paid special attention to each nipple. Gil kissed and licked from Sara's breasts to that soft mound of dark curly hair. He opened her legs and after inhaling her intoxicating scent he concentrated on that very sensitive, soft warm spot.

He used lots of tiny kisses and his tongue on her throbbing pink nub and his fingers placed perfectly into her opening to take her to the peak. Over the years that they had been together he knew how to make her ride that peak for an extended period of time. He also knew when she had to be released, and he did, lovingly tasting all she had to offer. Her body trembled as she whispered his name. He brought himself back up to her lips. All the while he was inside her he continued to plant tiny kisses on her face and gently caressed her face.

He continued to move inside her, using his speed to control his climax. After a time he could no longer control himself, he yearned for and achieved his release also. He exploded deep within her.

With all the strength gone from him he lay on her chest, kissing her while she kissed the top of his head.

When his strength returned he rolled from her and scoped her into his arms. Neither could talk, she lay her head on his shoulder and slept.

The next morning the alarm woke him, he smiled at the feel of her body next to his. He had not slept so soundly in a long time. "Morning love," he said kissing her. They were getting ready for breakfast when Gil suddenly chuckled. "What is it love," she asked. "For the first time in – well I can't remember when – I am looking forward to getting my work day started. Sara, I have never been happier," he said. "This place is …." "Heaven?" she said. He just nodded his head as he took her hand and walked out the door


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

They found the Petersen's and had breakfast. "Sleep well?" Jorja asked. "Like a rock," Gil answered. "Some night when you are not busy doing 'OTHER THINGS' you should sit on your terrace and watch the volcano, it is beautiful," Jorja said, knowing full well what caused the smile on Gil's face.

"We had our own volcano going on," Gil said not the least bit embarrassed. Billy and Jorja just smiled.

"What is it you do around camp?" Gil asked Jorja. "I am a RN so I handle that part of it plus I handle the cooking for the camp and the book work and …."

"She handles everything I am either to busy or to lazy to do," Billy said kissing her, "And for the last 5 years has made me the happiest man alive."

As they walked to the clearing Gil said, "5 years? I know that Dallas is a lot older then that?"

"Jorja is his second wife. They meant right here about a year after his first wife died. Mary Ann had contracted some rare illness and died in his arms," Sara explained.

As he was getting ready to find his students, Gil once again told Sara he loved her and tenderly kissed her.

"He loves you deeply," Jorja said. "I guess I never knew just how much," Sara said, "I just can't get used to the new Gil Grissom. It wasn't that long ago that he would barely touch me in public let along kiss me in front of strangers. And his comment at breakfast this morning – I still can't get over that."

Jorja smiled at her. "All men know what they want," she said, "Some of them grab it right away and don't think about it. Some almost analyze it to death and some – well some have to have a ton of bricks fall on their heads and still have to think about it. I suspect your Gil is a little of the second and third kind of man."

Sara laughed, "I believe you are right. He was so tied up in what everyone else needed that he could not see what he needed to make himself happy. To be honest with you when I left the last time I had a deep fear that I would never see him again."

Jorja smiled, "Not with a love that deep. I think – no I KNOW – he would walk to the ends of the earth to find you and make you his."

"That is why I have been thinking about something very special to do for him and I would like your help," Sara said. Sara whispered something, Jorja smiled, "I would love to."

Chapter 4

Over the next month Sara and Jorja had become very close. Gil noticed that they would be talking and as soon as they seen him they would stop.

"What are you two up to?" he asked once. They just looked at each other and laughed. Gil looked at Billy, "Don't ask me," he would say, "they are keeping me in the dark also."

One evening Sara and Jorja sat on the terrace. Gil had stayed at the campsite for a little while extra, there was a bug that only came out at night and he wanted to see it.

"I can't get over how relaxed he is," Sara said to Jorja, "He sleeps soundly, wakes refreshed and is excited about getting his day started. He has not had a migraine the whole time he has been here. When we were in Vegas he had at least one a week."

"I can only guess he has finally found what makes him happy, besides you I mean," Jorja said.

"That is the other thing I am having a hard time getting used to," Sara said, "Not that I am not enjoying it, it is just that he is so much more affectionate, and open about his feelings."

"If you ask me that would be a plus," Jorja said smiling. "Most assuredly," Sara said.

"By the way," Jorja said, "I have just finished the last of the details for his surprise. Everything is set for the middle of next month."

"Perfect," Sara said, "Have you told Billy?"

"Not until the last minute, he has such a big mouth sometimes," said Jorja.

They heard the door open, "I would say your bug man has found his way home," Jorja said.

"Oh Jorja," Sara said, "Speaking of surprises, when do you plan on telling Billy your surprise?"

"I don't know," she said, "I am almost afraid to."

"You are not going to be able to keep it a secret much longer," Sara said, "Things like that have a way of 'SHOWING' themselves."

Jorja touched her stomach, "Yes, I know. It is just that we never talked about a baby and he has Dallas."

"Give Gil 10 minutes to freshen up and we will meet you both at the bar. You can tell him then," Sara said.

"You told him?" Jorja said.

"He figured it out on his own," Sara said, "Like I said, these things have a way of showing."

Jorja turned and looked in the full length mirror, "Heavens, I did not realize it till now. I guess I better tell him. See you in 10."

10 minutes later they were sitting at the bar enjoying the cool evening air. Jorja was nervous.

"Why do I have the feeling the three of you have plotted against me," Billy said chuckling.

"We are only here as back up," Sara said, "Jorja has something to tell you."

"Should I sit?" he asked trying to be funny. "I would if I were you?" Gil said.

"This sounds serious," Billy said,"Please don't tell me the grant to keep the project running has been pulled?"

"Nothing like that," Jorja said, "We are having a new member coming to the team."

"Is that all," Billy said, "When? Male or female? My team or Gil's?"

"In 6 months, I am not sure and our team," Jorja said.

Billy looked at her, totally clueless.

"Sara," Jorja said, "Remember when I said some men needed a ton of bricks to drop on their head to get the point? I think my husband just joined that group."

Sara laughed. "He just can't pick it can he?" Jorja said.

Poor Billy was looking more confused then ever, Gil decided to rescue him, "William, what your wife is trying to tell you is that you are going to become a father again."

"A father?" he said. "Yes dear," she said. "Hot damn!" he yelled. He picked her up and hugged her.

"I think we can leave them," Sara said. "How about a dip in the hot tub?" Gil asked. Sara smiled as she tried to image his reaction to her surprise


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

The day finally arrived for Sara to spring her surprise on Gil. It as a Sunday and the team was not working in the forest.

It was near sunset when Sara came into their room. "Jorja needs some help before dinner," Sara said, "Do you think you can meet me in the Butterfly Garden near the gazebo? There is something I want to show you before dinner. And please change, I laid out an outfit for you." She kissed him and took off.

Gil was totally confused, Sara and Jorja had been so secretive lately and she never said anything about his choice of clothing. For just a minute he wondered if, just maybe, Sara was expecting an addition to THEIR team. "No," he said to himself, "She is careful about taking her pills and I know her cycle as well as she does."

Then he smiled, maybe a little Grissom would not be such a bad idea but he had better approach the idea of getting married first. Gil sat on the bed, he thought back to a warm afternoon and a beehive.

He smiled, she had said YES when he asked her to marry him but, like everything else in their relationship, he never acted on it, he chose to put it on hold. "Well," Gil said, looking at the outfit she had picked out, "I will ask her again tonight after dinner. We can watch that volcano erupting against the star filled sky and I will ask her."

Gil chuckled, he can be romantic - well every once in a while. Gil picked up the outfit, it was new. "Kinda looks ok," he figured, "Not to dressy." He changed and made his way to the center of the area that is referred to as the Butterfly Garden.

Sara was standing in the middle of the gazebo. The dress she was wearing was one he was sure he had not seen either, but she looked breath taking. As he walked to her he could see the others also. "What is it you needed to show me?" he asked.

Sara smiled. "Before I do I wanted to ask you something. Do you still think it is a good idea for us to get married?" "Of course," he said, not surprised she could almost read his thoughts. "Then can we? Now?" she asked. Gil just smiled, "Anyplace, anywhere as long as you are mine."

"It turns out that Allen is a minister and he said he would be happy to do a very simple ceremony and I got the permission of the management to do it right here," she told him.

"So this is what you and Jorja have been cooking up for the last month and a half," he said smiling as it all came together. "Yes, this and my wedding gift to you. I want to give you my wedding present now," she said. "I know it is done after but this one can't wait. Close your eyes." He did and she waved her hand.

He was aware of footsteps behind him. "You did not think you were going to do this without us did you?" Turning around he seen Catherine, Nick, Greg, Jim, and the rest of the gang from Vegas. "They had to keep Hank in quarantine for a bit," Sara said, "One of the kids will get him." Gil could not control the tears as he hugged each of them. Sara took his hand and as they turned to face Allen she whispered, "Now the family is complete."

Chapter 6

The ceremony was simple yet lovely. Jorja had arranged for a reception to be held in one of the dinning halls.

Gil introduced his Vegas friends to Billy, Jorja and the others.

"This place is beautiful Griss," Catherine said. "Yeah," Jim added, "If it wasn't so damn hot I might consider retiring here." "Do you have enough bugs?" Hodges asked Gil smiling. "More then enough," was his reply, "Plus a few I have never seen."

"Now I know why you wanted to come here," Nick said. "This place is breath taking." Gil put his arm around Sara's waist and kissed her cheek, "I would have gone to Siberia if that is where Sara had gone." Everyone laughed. "Aren't you glad she didn't?" Nick said.

They all danced and ate as the Vegas team made new friends and Gil and Sara caught up with Vegas gossip.

"You'll never guess who Catherine has been keeping steady company with," Nick said. "Who?" Sara wanted to know. "A certain detective by the name of Vartann," Sophia said smiling.

"Oh! Catherine," Sara said giggling.

Catherine blushed then quickly changing the subject said, "Look at that." Off in the distance they could see the volcano erupt.

"That is beautiful," Sophia remarked.

Later in their room Gil and Sara were sitting on the terrace, they laughed as he told her what he had planed to do. "You made this evening fantastic," he said. "I doubt it could have been any better, thank you." "I think I can make it better," she said smiling. She took his hand and went inside. Pulling the drapes closed behind them.

Sara kissed him as she unbuttoned his shirt. Then she started kissing his chest. They undressed each other sharing kisses and tender caresses as they did. "You know I can't get enough of you," he told her caressing her body, "You are so beautiful."

Sara took his face in her hands and kissed him. She lay him back on the bed and let her kisses make a trail from his lips to his manhood. She knew just what to do to make him peak and she knew just how to ease it off to make the feeling last.

She teased him and loved him that way for a long while. As he was close to release she mounted him. He made sure to hit her g spot repeatedly. They reached the peak at the same time and as their bodies quivered and trembled with nerve racking pleasure, they rode over it together, causing an eruption of a different kind to fill their room. Sara rolled from him and lay snuggled in his arms.

"Mrs. Grissom," Gil said, "I love you so."

The Vegas team had a week before they had to go back so the next morning they all went to the camp site. Gil and Billy were explaining what they were doing and why it was so important.

The Vegas group was very impressed, they all picked a different area they would like to explore.

Catherine took Sara's arm and pulled her away from the others. "Sara," she said. "I can't get over how much he has changed." "He is like a new man," Sara said.

"This is what he had wanted ever since the first day you left," Catherine said. "To come to the rain forest?" Sara asked. "No," Catherine answered, "to be with you. Take good care of him."

As they joined the others Sara heard Jim ask Gil, "You miss Vegas? You ready to come back?" Gil looked over toward Sara, "Absolutely not. I am where I belong."

For the rest of their stay the Vegas gang worked with Billy and Gil and Sara. One of the students had picked up Hank and they all decided that the dog would be a good addition. They talked Gil into letting him stay at the campsite with them, after all he couldn't stay at the hotel, he is much to big of a dog and there would be no place for him to run.

_Need everyone's help: Does anyone ever recall a first name for Vartann? I want to use him again but would like a first name, if I can't find a real one I'll just make up one._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

The day came for the Vegas group to leave, "Don't stay strangers," Gil said hugging then.

"No chance of that," Nick said.

"You two take care of each other," Jim said.

"And make sure Jorja tells us when that baby comes," Catherine said.

Sara smiled at Catherine, "Tell Tony I said Hi." Then in Catherine's ear she whispered, "And keep me updated. I am so happy you found someone."

"Speaking of baby's," Hodges said, "Can we expect an addition to the Grissom team?" Gil looked at Sara and smiled. "That is something we had not talked about," Sara said.

Gil put his arm around Sara as they waved good-by to their friends. "Time to get back to work slacker," Sara said. Gil kissed her cheek as they headed for the camp site.

On their way back to camp Sara said to Gil, "I hope things work out between Catherine and Vartann, she was so depressed after Warrick……….." Even after all this time Sara still had a hard time saying the word.

"I know," Gil said, "I think there was something between them." Sara smiled, "You just think."

"What do you know that you are not telling me Sara Grissom?" he asked. Sara just smiled. She did know something put had promised Catherine she would not say anything. Catherine told Sara about how a simple birthday gift that Warrick had given her and a simple kiss on his cheek meant only to say "thank you" lead to a night of passion. They had spent two weekends together, that was just before Warrick was shot and killed.

When they got there Gil found himself attacked by wet slobbery kisses from Hank. "How is he doing?" Gil asked Allen. "He is a very good boy aren't you Hank," Allen said patting the dogs head as the dog wildly wagged his tail. 12 young people had found a new friend and companion and Hank found 12 more people to spoil him.

"Your friends get off ok?" Billy asked. "Yes. They all said to tell you thank you for your hospitality," Sara said. "Our pleasure. Now let's get busy," Billy said.

Sara kissed Gil's cheek and they each headed off to the things that needed to be done.

Gil and his students were studying the effects of several different insects when Molly called Gil over to the tree where she was standing. "I don't think I have ever seen this one before," she told him. Gil looked at it, "Neither do I. Photograph it and I will check into it tonight." The "kids" – they ranged in age from 18 to 25 – never cased to amaze Gil. They were all interested in learning and soaked everything up like a sponge.

Gil smiled as he looked at the crowd that had gathered around the tree to see the newest find. He loved it here, he had all the bugs an entomologist could ever want and a group of students that actually wanted to be here, not had to be here. Not to mention the fact that many times they also taught him.

In the dinning hall Emma, one of Sara's helpers, came over to their table. She had been impressed with the CSI's and wanted to talk to Sara and Gil about becoming one. Sara promised to get her some information for her.

"Do you think I will be as lucky as you," she asked Sara. "Excuse me?" Sara said. "Isn't that where you found Dr. Grissom?" she said whispering in Sara's ear. Sara just smiled and said, "Sort of. I will tell you some day. Just don't use that as your only reason to become a CSI, it is serious work."

"I understand that," she said, "I don't think there are many more out there like Dr. Grissom anyway." Emma blushed and quickly left.

Gil had been talking to Billy about the new bug when he noticed Emma scamper away giggling like a school girl. "What was that all about?" he asked. Sara smiled, "I think Emma has a crush on you."

"Emma and most the other girls too," Jorja said. Gil blushed, "I had no idea, I don't think I did anything to encourage it." "How can they help but be fascinated by you," Sara said. "You are handsome and intelligent not to mention sexy."

"Boy it's getting a little thick in here," Gil said. "For real," Billy added, "You already have him, Sara. You don't need to impress him." They all laughed and finished their meal.

As they were leaving Jorja took Sara's arm, "He is kinda cute. Reminds me of Billy." "That is strange," Sara said, "Billy kinda reminded me of Gil when I first seen him." "Then we are both lucky," Jorja said. "We have handsome sexy husbands." They both giggled. Billy looked at Gil and at the same time they said, "Women." Later at the hotel Gil and Sara were sitting on the terrace when Gil said, "Now, a bout that baby thing."

Chapter 8

"What baby thing?" Sara asked smiling. "We are so funny aren't we Mrs. Grissom?" he said taking her hand. "Oh OUR baby?" she said smiling at him.

"We have been together for what – 4 years now?" he said. "And the subject of a child has never come up." "True," Sara said. "At first no one knew we were together so me coming up pregnant – well would involve a lot of explaining," Sara said chuckling. "Then after we were 'found out' – well there was so many complications," she said letting her voice fade and hanging her head down.

Gil took her face in his hands and brought it up so she was looking at him, "Darling that year and a half was so my fault. I messed things up by being so wrapped up in my career and ….." Sara kissed him, "Hon, we were both to blame. Neither of us were thinking straight. So I say let's just put that behind us. Let's not dwell on what we should or should not have done and let's just look ahead."

"I agree," he said. "You can't change the past so let's just concentrate on the future, on building our life together." "And a baby," she said.

"Are you sure that is what you want, have you thought it through?" he asked. "More then anything in the world, I want your child – our child," she answered. "A child would bring a lot of changes in our lives," he said, "But a welcome change." Sara kissed him, "Perfect timing. I just took the last of my pills."

"Let's get started," he said winking at her. "It might take a while," she said, "I have been on the pill for quite a few years." Gil smiled at her, "Look at all the fun we can have trying." He took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

Gil kissed her tenderly as he undressed her. She slowly ran her fingers over his face and chest as he did. She undressed him the same way he did her, with tender kisses.

He lifted her to the bed and lay her down. He continued to kiss and caresses her. He had decided he was in no hurry and he intended to make this very pleasurable for them both. They kissed and teased each other both taking their time just enjoying the sight and feel of the others body.

After a time her went down to her special spot and took her to her peak and let her ride it for as long as her body could take it before she almost begged let her finish. Gil stayed there kissing and stroking her inner thigh as she calmed down just a bit. He brought himself above her and entered her; they moved together, very slowly at first, he was enjoying the feel of her cannel around his manhood, still hot and wet and trembling from her climax.

They kissed and he ran his fingers on her face as he moved inside her. Their movements became faster as his need to release himself became stronger. He finally released himself. All their strength gone, he collapsed on her, kissing her breasts as he laid his head on her chest. She kissed the top of his head and ran her hands down his back.

When their strength returned he cradled her in his arms. "Here, in your arms, is where I want to stay," she said, "Here I feel a since of love and security I have never known. I love you more then words can say."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9

6 months later Jorja delivered a baby girl – Kelly Marie. Billy could not stop the tears of joy and pride as he held his baby daughter.

The students were only there for a year and they only had 2 months left. Much to his father's disappointment, but with his full support, Dallas decided to join the police force and not become a botanist. He and Emma, who had been accepted for CSI training, also announced their engagement. They were married the next month, a week before they were to leave. They decided to have it in the clearing of the campsite where they met. Allen, once again asked to perform the ceremony.

There was a two month break before the next group of students arrived. The Petersen's and the Grissom's decided to go to Vegas.

Gil had not sold his house yet so they stayed there. He had e mailed Catherine before they left and asked her to hire some help to see to it was ready. Catherine got right onto it, and it was ready a few days before they arrived.

During dinner with the Petersen's and the Vegas team Sara announced she was two months into her pregnancy. "Grissom as a Dad," Greg said, "Now that was one thing I did not think I would ever see."

"He'll make a great Dad," Catherine said, as she hugged them both, "Congratulations."

Gil and Sara showed Billy and Jorja some of the more interesting sights in Vegas. One night they took them to the ocean to watch a sunset. "That is breathtaking," Jorja said, "I doubt I have ever seen anything more beautiful."

Billy gently placed his arm around her waist, "Except for my wife and baby."

While they were in the States, Billy wanted to take a side trip to Arizona, where Mary Ann's family lived. He wanted to visit her grave and introduce them to Jorja and Kelly. He also had some wedding photos that Dallas had asked him to give to his grandparents.

Gil had suggested that they rent a car and all drive to Arizona, "We can change our tickets and fly back from there."

Back in Costa Rica, Billy, Jorja, Gil and Sara decided to buy a house. The hotel was nice but a house would be so much better especially with Kelly already here and Sara expecting.

"A full kitchen will be so sweet," Jorja said. "And a yard," Sara said, "I love the idea of a yard." "Of course there has to be a porch," Jorja said, "With rockers and a swing on it."

Gil wanted to make sure there was room enough for an office.

The only thing that Sara insisted on was that they have a view of the volcano and the ocean, two of her favorite things to look at.

They found a large house that at one time was the main house of a small plantation, there was plenty of room for everyone, The Grissom's and the Petersen's pooled their money and were soon land owners.

The house had all they wanted plus more. There was a large yard, a wrap around porch with a view of the ocean from one spot and the volcano from another. The attic was one large open area that they decided to turn into a large office. Each would have their own spot yet it would stay open so they could talk and compare notes.

There was plenty of bedrooms and a large living room. There was also a formal dinning room for special events.

"There will be enough room so that any company can stay with us," Jorja had said after discovering there was at least eight bedrooms.

"That is unless we decide to fill them all up with babies of our own," Billy said smiling. All that got him was a look from Sara and Jorja, he was not sure what the look meant so he just shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject.

Sara and Jorja spent one full day shopping for the things they needed.

They hired some ladies form the village to help them clean the house and some men to help move in and arrange furniture.

Jorja found a group of ladies that would come in once a month and give the house a top to button complete cleaning. She and Sara could take care of daily cleaning but a cleaning of that magnitude would call for some help.

Sara was 4 months into her pregnancy when the new group of students showed up. Gil would smile as he watched his wife instructing her students, her belly expanding as their child grew inside her.

Everything connected with the pregnancy fascinated Gil, he loved to just stand and watch Sara as she went about her day.

When Gil kissed Sara good night he would also kiss her belly and tell his child good night too.

Sara's pregnancy was going smoothly no complications, so she had decided on a home birth with Jorja as a midwife. Gil was not sure but he trusted Sara, if that was what she wanted then that was what he wanted too. Nothing made him happier then seeing to it that Sara had everything she either wanted or needed. That and the hospital is only a short distance away if things went wrong.

By Sara's sixth month the Grissom's and the Petersen's had a chance to use their dinning room.

The men that funded their work had come for a one weeks visit, to look things over and to determine any future monies.

Jorja and Sara had hired a group of ladies to make the house sparkling clean, the husbands of those ladies worked in the yard.

On the last day of their visit they were all sitting around the dinning room table. "Mrs. Petersen, Mrs. Grissom, we are all impressed with how you manage to mix your family and your careers. Dr. Grissom, you have been an invaluable addition to the team. We are pleased to tell you that the funding has not only been approved for another four years, but we are able to offer Dr. and Mrs. Grissom a full time position, co-leaders with you and Mrs. Petersen. That is providing there are no objections?" That idea just thrilled the two couples.

Three months later Sara delivered their child, a baby girl they named Sara Elizabeth – Sara Beth. Gil was holding his daughter; everyone could see the pride on his face. "She is a miracle, an angel, a perfect clone of her Mommy" he said. The men were amazed at how Jorja and Sara were able to combine their work in the rainforest with being new mommies.

The two of them would go about their daily business with their daughters safely snuggled securely into an Indian style backpack.

If Sara Beth needed to nurse Sara had a special blanket that was attached to a nursing cushion. Sara never missed a beat, she would simply rearrange things, place Sara Beth on her breast and go about what she was doing. "Our wives are something special," Billy had remarked.

"I can't get over how Jorja handles her duties here, Kelly on her back and her belly continuing to grow," Gil had remarked once.

Billy and Jorja's second child, was a son, they named him Joseph William.

Sara once again found herself expecting a child. This one was totally unplanned but Gil could not have been happier.

He would tell Sara that he never thought he would have a child, let alone two.

Baby number 2 came kicking and screaming into the world after a very uneventful pregnancy. Their second child was a son, they named him Warrick Ryan. They both thought it was a fitting tribute to their late friend.

Gil could not get over how his life changed. His job was perfect, it combined the two things he loved most, teaching and be with his bugs, he is married to the woman of his dreams and he has two beautiful children. He loved the rainforest, he loved his new life. He had never been so relaxed so happy. Life was just perfect.

The End


End file.
